User blog:EtherBot/Random Writers Showcase: Abysmii
Hello, good evening, merry christmas, happy surprise birthday! How are you today? How's the wife and kids? Is johnny getting in trouble at school still? That little rascal. Ha ha...he.. Welcome to my second official Random (Well, quasi-random) Writers Showcase. My last one was of Emily Carroll, a horror artist and writer, you can read that post Here Today I'm writing about Abysmii. You can find his Wikia Profile Here. Like last time, I'll be talking about a few of his stories and his general style. I won't be giving him a rating or anything, but you can generally assume that if somebody's on one of my posts than they're worth your time. Abysmii spends most of his efforts narrating other people's Pastas. He does a decent job narrating but he's also written a few Pastas all by himself like a big boy. We'll be talking about three pasta's My Eternal Protector, Relief, '''and '''Cold, Dark Places. If you haven't read any of them than be wary, beware and be scared because this is your one and only SPOILER WARNING ''' General Style Abysmii likes to experiment a lot with different styles of Pasta. He has some that are set up like transcripts, logs, poems, and regular vanilla pastas. He writes his poems in a very straight, as-a-matter-of-fact-ly way that can help sell their believability, but also kind of makes it sound really cheesy at times. My Eternal Protector My eternal protector is a POEM. He's written two poem-pastas and so have I so I sort of feel a type of kindred spirit connection here. '''Eternal Protector starts off describing what kinda sounds like an angel and then reveals it's a ghost of somebody's uh...mom? I think? It's pretty somber, not really scary but it certainly gets you in a decent mood. I think there should be a sub-genre of Pasta's that make you feel sad but then again...as a sad poem this isn't super depressing either. Just a nice, decent and somber poem about somebody dying and coming back as a ghost. Relief A guy deals drugs in an alley, the drug he deals is called "Relief" and lots of people are happy to take it off his hands. He tells of three people and their each seperate lives and the effect Relief has had on them. It has some italicised (GASP) text in the form of a newsreport talking about how the three people all overdosed. And then the dealer guy tells us he's not even human. Ooooh Spooky. A pretty decent story, some lines feel pretty awkward though. The narrator kind of feels like he's talking in a completely flat tone of voice the entire time....but that might have been intentional? Go check it out, it's pretty good. Cold, Dark Places This one you need to discover on your own! It's a great mystery with some great writing. Written in the form of "reports" given at a base during the cold war, this story unfolds in a way that leaves you bewildered and invested. Possibly his best work so far.... If the previous story needed more character in the dialogue, this is an example of using flat expressionless writing in a good way. It feels official and serious throughout, and although it gets kinda cheesy...it still feels chilling and descript. Ya done good Abysmii, ya done good. Suggestions Have you read any stories that you thought were good and need some more attentions? Leave a comment down below for any suggestions or thoughts for the next writers showcase! A link to the next showcase is HERE Category:Blog posts